Mario Party: Ultimate Fun/Minigames
Here is a list of all the minigames from Mario Party: Ultimate Fun, including boss fights. There are over 50 minigames. Free for all There are 25 Free for All minigames. * Shy Guy Says '''(Returning from Mario Party): The players are tied on a Shy Guy's boat. He will raise a flag, which could be red or white. You have to lift the right flag if you don't want Shy Guy to cut your rope! The quicker you raise your flag, the more points you'll get (If you're correct). * '''UFOh no!: There will be a UFO floating around a little arena, and each player will get 3 heart points. The players must move around the arena to avoid getting hit by the UFOs lasers! If a player looses all 3 hearts, he/she will be knocked out. At the last 30 seconds, more UFOs shooting lasers will gradually appear, making it harder to avoid them! * Stompin' and Rompin': Each player is found on an arena full of Goombrats. The players must move around and stomp on them to earn points. Whoever gains the most points by stomping on the most Goombrats is the winner! In the last 30 seconds, Spiked Goombas will start entering the field, and if they're stomped on, you'll loose 1 point! * Hedge Honcho '''(Returning from Mario Party DS): Each player is in a path full of leaves and bugs. You have to swipe the leaves, swipe multiple times to get rid of the ladybugs, and leave the bees alone to progress going through the path. Whoever reaches the finish wins! * '''Having a Blast': You will be shown a bunch of rings which you will have to pass through to earn points. Then, you will be placed in the cannon, and will have to move it in order to get the most rings! Whoever gets most points in the end of the 5 rounds wins! * Peak Precision '''(Returning from Mario Party 9): Climb the peak by pressing the correct buttons shown on the cliffside. First one to climb to the top wins! * '''Rock 'n' Roll: Each player is in a circular rock, and they each have to try and squash a sleeping Goomba in front of them, but in a rather odd way. The player has to run and run, by... Tapping the screen as fast as they can? Yep. The faster you tap the screen, the faster you'll go! First player to squash the Goomba wins! * More TBA 2 vs 2 There are 13 2 vs 2 minigames. * Maze Craze: Each team is located in a large maze, one on opposite sides. The first team that finds eachother in the maze wins! * Colour Chaos: One team is red, the other is blue. The winning team is whoever paints the largest part of the arena! It holds some references to Splatoon '''and '''Paper Mario: Color Splash. * More TBA 1 vs 3 There are 12 1 vs 3 minigames. * Tug o' War (Returning from Mario Party): The solo player, wearing a Bowser suit, and the team of 3 players must pull the rope as hard as they can to win. The game is over when either the solo player or the team falls into a Pirhana Plant's mouth for pulling too softly. * Firey Frolic: The solo player gets a fire flower, and must eliminate all the other player's hearts before the time runs out! * Whack 'a' Monty: '''The solo player is giant and holds a hammer, and has to try and smash the other players dressed as Monty Moles! The solo players have 2 hearts, and can choose the holes they pop up at for 1 second! The goal is, for the solo player, to smash all the players (He/She has 1 minute to do so) and the team has to, just survive, basically! * More TBA Bowser Minigames There are 5 Bowser minigames. * '''Bowser's Obstacle Course of Doom: The players must race in order to reach the finish of a dangerous obstacle course set up by the one and only Bowser! Each player has 3 hearts, and if a player looses all 3, he/she is out! * Bowser's Fire Balls of Fury: Each player has 3 hearts, and has to dodge Bowser's flames in order to keep them. Once in a while, a bubble with a Heart inside will appear, in order to possibly heal yourself. Later in the game, appart from Bowser's flames, you'll also have to dodge Lava Bubbles and fire bars! * Bowser's Chairs of Misfortune: There are 10 rounds in which you must survive. In each round, there will be 4 thrones, and you must pick one. Then, Bowser will roll a dice from 1-4 (Which will gradually loose numbers as characters dissapear), and you'll have to hope he doesn't get the number of the chair you're sitting on! * Bowser's Chain Chomp Rodeo: Each player has 3 hearts, and will be tossed in in an arena with a Chain Chomps running around, trying to bite you! You will have 1 minute to survive, and as time passes, more and more Chain Chomps will come in! * Bowser's Meteor Shower: You will be in an arena of lava with 18 cobblestones. There will be meteors falling down. Try not to get hit! Boss Minigames There are 11 Boss Minigames, 1 for each Boss in the game. It includes the 3 bosses which come with the DLC boards. * TBA Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Poke-Luigi 3